


我也不知道這個失智產物為什麼還有後續

by PN75



Category: Mf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PN75/pseuds/PN75
Kudos: 1





	我也不知道這個失智產物為什麼還有後續

開始梅菲斯特只是愛聽浮士德讀故事書，因為他說單單看有點無聊，於是他就讓浮士德自己選書架上的故事書讀給他聽。而浮士德一開始也是想好好讀的，當做現在除了吃飯睡覺的姑且算是安逸的生活中的一點消遣，就讓梅菲斯特像小孩一樣坐在自己腿上然後讀給他聽。有時候他還會聽著故事睡著，讓浮士德有種在照顧自己弟弟的錯覺，只是這樣的話還是挺好的，只是這樣的話。  
因為浮士德沒有找到特別合適的衣物，雖然他接近成年人的體型讓他的生活便利了不少，但一開始遇到他的時候他身上還只是那件好像穿了很久的長袖衫，一直能蓋過他的屁股，梅菲斯特後來了解到因為浮士德生理結構特殊，所以他其實也能穿一些女性的服裝，不過那樣太招搖了，最後他還是穿回了這件衣服。魅魔應該穿什麼一個惡魔當然不清楚，但他覺得他不應該穿褲子，反正不會著涼生病，他後來真的也就不怎麼穿了。現在浮士德算是他的寵物吧，當初梅菲斯特好像就是一時興起，餵完他覺得滿意，他又會讀書寫字，藏在稍長的柔軟頭髮底下的眼睛漂亮得類似寶石，就抓著他的手和他說我一個人很無聊，做我的寵物吧。浮士德不知道自己為什麼沒拒絕，是因為面前這個惡魔看起來還是小孩嗎，還是說他曾經和自己有什麼關係，他現在想不起來了。也許讀故事書能讓他想起來，但是因為他時常就讓他坐在他光裸的腿上，並且這個惡魔還穿著短褲，要是他聽著睡著了或者老實一點還沒什麼，就是他不老實，聽著聽著側過身把他兩腿間那個漲大了的玩意戳在他腹部，過會兒還摟著他脖子說暫停一下，你幫幫我嘛。後來他被他推著趴到書桌上，手裡還拿著那本故事書，梅菲斯特說你接著讀吧，我盡量不打擾你。  
他的尾巴手感還是不錯的。因為他現在的狀態連帶著尾巴也變得更粗了一點，被他餵食已經有一段時間，鱗片在燈光底下也有著細膩的光澤。梅菲斯特也很喜歡它，並且它的根部現在時常是泛紅的，如果欺負它……「如果……啊！」浮士德還在接著讀書上的故事，對方說的不打擾他估計也就只能維持一句話的效力，這會兒他猛拽了一下他的尾巴，惹得他一聲驚叫。要好好讀完是不可能的了，他只能盡量地，不讓自己讀書的聲音變得太奇怪，同時不自覺地分開腿好配合他。畢竟魅魔還是喜好追逐快感的生物，儘管他現在不餓，而且這書房裡的空氣混合著書本的香味，讓人心情平靜，但他還是在受到靠近x器官的刺激之後就很快地有了反應，那小子的玩意也太熱了……浮士德不怎麼需要什麼事前準備，現在對方只是在玩他的尾巴，噢，用他可怕的傢伙貼著他腿中間的開口，手上一邊拉扯著他的尾巴。其實他要是用力還是能把他的手甩開的，不過他慢慢地像是在給他的尾巴做按摩，一路摁到尾巴根，又像套弄x器那樣套弄它。「哎？怎麼不讀了呀，我還想知道這個故事的後續呢！」惡魔，真的是惡魔。浮士德不知道自己算不算是在享受這個過程，總之他壓抑著自己的喘息繼續讀書上的文字，那些文字甚至扭起來像螞蟻一樣讓他看不清，聲音也越來越小，最終在梅菲斯特挺進來的時候凝成略帶沙啞的尖叫。  
「我喜歡你的聲音！現在讀這本給我聽吧？」他抽走浮士德發軟的手裡的那本故事書，又給他塞了一本之前就拿下來的繪本。繪本畫得非常可愛，梅菲斯特要求他的聲音也像個小孩一樣可愛，但他下身的動作完全不是那麼回事，他就這麼摁著他的尾巴根不讓它甩到自己，然後就用他惡魔大小的x器狠狠衝撞他的內部。浮士德一方面有了自己是哥哥的錯覺，另一方面他的下部又應接不暇，雖然還沒開始多久，但他能感覺到自己的腿間應該被他撞得發紅了。現在他生殖腔的入口很容易打開，就像在回應梅菲斯特對他的期望那樣，但他不知道還要灌進去多少才會真的成功，而且為什麼他要和他產下後代。繪本裡好像在講小兔子種蘿蔔的故事，本來是說種出來的蘿蔔好大，他斷斷續續地讀著就不知道是在轉述故事還是在感歎，總之他感覺在他裡面的傢伙好像又漲大了一點。他曾經說過這樣的大小在人類裡可能會被嘲笑，但在惡魔裡就絕對可以放出來炫耀，現在他是很自豪，一口氣頂到他生殖腔的最深處，高高興興地享受他內壁的纏繞。會不會結出果實呢，梅菲斯特瞟了一眼浮士德手裡的繪本，它只有很簡單的對白，也是個淺顯易懂的故事，現在的浮士德卻把它讀得像低俗小說，不過現在他讀什麼大概都是這個效果，他於是笑了，笑得很開心。  
這樣行為的代價就是光是浮士德自己分泌的黏液都已經滴到地毯上形成一小塊水痕，雖然他不怎麼出汗，抓著書還不至於因為手汗而把書也弄濕，但後來梅菲斯特把他翻過來像平時那樣正對著他再次進入，浮士德情急之下把書推了出去掉在地板上，那白髮小孩為了方便稍微爬上來一點的時候湊在他耳邊跟他說，這樣在紙上會留下痕跡的。我也不想……但是他現在完全沒空去把那書撿起來，只能讓攤開的書頁上可愛的小兔子在地上聽他們兩個人混合的喘息。  
「我下次還想聽！」


End file.
